She Who is Wolf
by Fushigi Wolf
Summary: Kagome is a woman now, and is lonely. She thought she knew who she was, but finds she has barely scratched the surface. An Unicorn speaks of a prophecy, and her world turns upside down! R&R!
1. Pro The Prophecy

August 20, 2003 4 more days till my b-day! Yeah!   
  
Hello Minna!!  
  
Im not sure how well this is gonna work out, but I really want to write!! So I hope you will all let me know what you think via review or e-mail! I am also open to ideas as well! BTW, flamers, any and all flames that dont back up their flames with constructive critisism... dont bother it will get you nowhere but ignored! =Þ For those of you that like Kikyo...well I am pretty sure she isnt gonna be here at all!!! I dont like her.. she may get a flashback.. but thats about it..lol.  
  
This fic isnt FOR SURE Inu/Kag!! Kouga is gonna be around too.. he is gonna get some time with Kagome, but I am pretty sure in the end InuYasha's love for her will be!! If you guys give comments I am sure the majority will rule on the couples! I have an outline, but as everyone knows that isnt always the way things end up! Before I forget, does anyone know Kagome's mother's real name?? Dont assume here.. I want to keep the names what they are if I can help it. Arigatou!!  
  
Disclaimer : I do NOT own InuYasha!! I am making no profit off of this! I do however own this story and any and all NEW characters!! However, if they wanna give me InuYasha for my b-day....lol.   
  
She Who Is Wolf  
  
By : Fushigi Wolf  
  
Pro - The Prophecy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{In Sei's POV}  
  
Before my story begins... let me tell you a little about the past... of a time long gone. There was a prophecy that said that there was hope to be found.. This story is still in their hearts.. even tho they have forgotten who they are. They lived in a time of splendor, dreams and fantasy. Many lost their dreams, and many of those who did died.Sometimes even the most powerful. Those who managed to remember say that was the downfall of the most powerful of them all.. The Inu shifter of the western lands. Those who dont remember say that it was his love for a human Miko that was the end of him, but then again they dont really remember do they? But, that is a story for another time. It was as if the gods wanted to wipe out anything magical, noone really knows for sure why it happened. Something had lost its balance. Those who did survive took on the name of demons/Youkai. Sure, there were really youkai, but they had no humanoid shape. They were just as their name suggested, and they had no hearts.  
  
Another very powerful shifter was destroyed and brought to ruin also....  
  
Ryouga had everything he ever wanted. He was alpha of his clan. He had the love of his mate, 2 beautiful children, and his home was that of dreams. He never concidered himself a lucky man, but he didnt think he was unlucky either! His mate was a ray of sunshine, his son was his pride, but his daughter was his LIFE! He didnt know a heart could love so much, especially not a heart such as his. He wasnt sure that he deserved to be this happy!   
  
He was a tall and handsome man, well I dont think man is the right way to describe him.. He wasnt human. He stood 6'3" tall, well muscled, and very handsome! His hair was long and that of midnight tapering into moonlight silver. His eyes almost completely emerald green, with flecks of amber. They were wise eyes, caring and strong. He was a fierce man when provoked,a seasoned warrior with mysterious powers, but you couldnt tell that from the way he looked at his family. Like I said before Ryouga wasnt human, far from. Aside from his exotic hair and looks he also had a tail, it came down to his knees in the back, and was very much colored like his hair, midnight to moonlight. His ears were similar to that of an elf, only the size of a human's. (AN: Think Sesshy and Kouga) He was immortal, and shapeshifter.. He was wolf!  
  
Let me tell you a little about his family before I go on. His wife was human, but she was special! She was a very powerful Miko! She was also a fierce warrior. She would live well beyond the years of a normal human. She had raven hair and warm chocolate eyes. She was slender and graceful, but her sweet looks were very decieving! Dont get me wrong she was a good woman with a kind heart, but if the time came for it she was just as fierce an advisary!   
  
  
  
Their son was a big hearted child, his hair and eyes were that of his mother's. He was very young a baby really, but it was already painfully obvious that he had mostly human traits. They werent quite sure how long his lifeline would be, or if he would be a warrior like his father.   
  
Their daughter, however was showing so much power for one so young! She was no more than maybe 4 years old, and could already use much of her Miko powers, and shifting had become very easy for the young cub. Her hair was much like her father's with the exception that she had 2 silver streaks.. one on each side of her head. Her father had said she got them from her grandmother, who was alpha bitch in his clan. Her eyes were a mixture of her mother's and Father's eyes. They were hazel..mostly the choc like her mothers with emerald and amber specs. She didnt have her mother or her father's ears, she had the ears of her wolf ancestors. It is said that it happens when human and shifter blood mixes. She did however still have her fathers tail, only hers wasnt tipped in silver, every other midnight hair or so was tipped in silver. Almost translucent, Her whole coat was that way when she shifted. It was said that even as dark as her color was,that in the moonlight she shimmered..any other time she was like the darkest shadow. Even for her dark color, she was said to be the purest of heart.  
  
They lived their life to the fullest, and had more happiness than most. That was to be short lived. Two years later things had took a turn for the worst for Ryouga, he had just came home from a trip to visit another powerful wolf clan. They were very close to Ryouga's clan and his children often played with their children. Powerful as they were the 'curse' had effected them greatly! They had requested that the prince of this clan be mated to his daughter. Their numbers were starting to dwindle, and their bitches were few. They had known how powerful his daughter would become, and the match would be unstoppable! He had absolutley adored the little prince and had completely agreed and arranged that his daughter, when she was woman in both forms would be mated to their young prince. He was the same age as her.   
  
When he got home he found his lands in ruin, and his family mysteriously gone! Their scent was gone! His world was falling apart, and the one thing that had kept him going was gone... no more than a dream. He was said to have given a terrible howl of dispair, one that would chill even the evilest of skins. He sent for every leader of clans for a meeting. Some came, some didnt. The ones that didnt either dead or missing. Although, most clans had been represented. It was then that he learned of the prophecy.  
  
It was also then that a little Wolf's heart had been broken. He had swore that he would find her someday, and she would be his mate! He had no way of knowing this 'curse' would wipe his memory clean of her and his shifter heritage. He still dreamt of her beauty, she haunted his dreams.  
  
The prophecy was studied by many a wise man, but Ryouga still found no comfort. By the end of the year he was a shell of the shifter he had once been, and it is said that he died of that dispare. At least that is what the ones that remember it say.   
  
I guess you are probably wondering who I am, and how I know so much that others dont. My clan is the holder of the prophecy, even tho I surely dont know what it all means either. We are as old as the sky, as old as the moon, there has never been a time without us*. I am Sei, of the Unicorn clan, and this is the Prophecy...  
  
She will be born of wolf, magic, and warrior.  
  
She who loves, and is one with the clan of many faces, will  
  
not stand alone.  
  
She will be mother yet virgin to the ways of  
  
mating.  
  
She will be pure of soul, the holder of ancient  
  
magic.  
  
She who is sunshine, but bathes in the light of  
  
the moon.  
  
She who must make the journey to the keepers of  
  
the elemental stones, that balances the life of   
  
everything.  
  
She will be tested, and the task not easy.  
  
She will take into herself the stones, to the   
  
place where they were born to unite, recite the   
  
incantation of life, magic, and love.  
  
Against the disappearence of magic and dreams.  
  
She who is wolf will be our savior!  
  
  
  
Although she who is wolf knows not what she is...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok ...now that it is written... it is your turn.. let me know what you guys think! If I dont get reviews... this fic will make it no further than the paper the idea's are written on!!!! I prefer honesty no matter how brutal. This is only the beginning. If things go as planned you will be taken through love, dreams, fantasy, angst, and so much more. I have alot of plans for this. I know Inuyasha-tachi wasnt in this one, but there are hints there to some of the characters! Not all of the chapters will be very long, but look at the bright side.. this fic will be long enough to make up for it! That is if with my inexperiance, I dont write myself into a corner...lol. There WILL be typo's, I am the queen of them after all! I hated writing and english... so there will be those errors as well... unless someone wants to be a beta??? Anyway..I will remove non- constructive flames... because you were all warned!!!  
  
*this quote is from The Last Unicorn... ummm I dont own it either!! 


	2. Chapter 1 The Betrayal

August 21, 2003  
  
Here is the next chapter for those of you that like this story!! OMG!! Wow! I cant believe people are really liking this! * Does the happy dance* Ok..Im aight now...lol.  
  
  
  
I would like to thank.. Cheesey, my first review!!! Wish I had a prize for you! Maybe this chappie will do! Also, Chels-Dawg(..Alpha bitches unite and rule!!hehe), Kyu-Bi, OniWing, Small Fry(Im still not for sure on the pairing, but it does sound that way doesnt it?),Starangel747, Kohaku(..umm ur prolly right! Cookie and chappie for you! This soon enough?lol),My Love Inuyasha (The Last Unicorn has been my fav since I was 5, when it came out in 1982.), Kaida1, Neo-Crystal, pruningshears (My Beta reader!! Thank you for your long review, and thanks sooo much for your help! For you and everyone else, yeah it is suppose to be Kagome..I had some trouble, so it was suppose to be obvious.), watergoddesskasey, emerald dragon hanyou (Actually, I didnt quote it word for word.. It originally went.. 'There has never been a time without Unicorns, we are as old as the sky, old as the moon. We can be hunted, trapped, and even be killed if we leave our forest, but we do not vanish.'), Divine-Heart, Lady2U, BabbleQueen (Hey, I like to babble too! =) ), and Matakishi Hirata-San! Thank you all so much.. and those of you who review after I type this! This will be the only time I do this, as it takes away time from my writing. I will answer all questions tho in each chapter, but if I dont mention you ... please do not think I love your reviews any less 'cause I love'em all!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She Who is Wolf   
  
By : Fushigi Wolf   
  
Chapter 1 - The Betrayal...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's been going on...  
  
  
  
The Shikon no Tama has been completed. Naraku has been defeated, and Kikyo has been freed. She isn't in hell after all, she wasn't really evil to begin with. She didn't belong to the living anymore, so she had no place in life. Her small piece of soul that she had, has gone where it belongs, to her reincarnation, Kagome.  
  
  
  
Kagome spends most of her time in the feudal times of the past. She has been training with Kaede since the beginning, and has come far in her training to be a Miko. Kaede won't be with them much longer, she was really starting to look her age. She was unable to get around as well as she did. Kaede tried to pour as much of her knowledge into Kagome as she could in the time she has left, and has pretty much succeeded. She didn't known as much as Kikyo had, but it was enough, for now anyway.   
  
Kagome and InuYasha were still really close friends, she still had all her friends. The Houshi, Miroku, the Demon Exterminator, Sango, the Kitsune, Shippo, and even Kirara. Sango and Miroku had become a little closer over the last couple of years, but still neither would admit what they felt for one another. Shippo was growing so much. He was taller, and about the height of Souta in the beginning. Kagome loved them all very much, especially her little kit.   
  
InuYasha had decided not to become Full Youkai. He realised that he didnt need it, for power or otherwise. He found out that he could be accepted for who he was inside. Even his brother, Sesshoumaru had accepted him for the most part. They were almost friendly, I said ALMOST.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On with the story!  
  
It was a lovely spring day. Birds were chirping and singing their happy little tunes. It was a time of birth and rebirth. Flowers of every kind and color carpeted the land as far as the eye could see. They worshipped the sun's life giving warmth but, the sun seemed extremely fond of the young flower that lay upon a lonely hillside, just inside a clearing of a vast forest. The rays of warmth seemed to reach out to her in comfort, as this lonely creature looked as lonely as the hill she lay upon. She was a young human woman of about 18, but she was not your normal weak human. She was a Miko, a very powerful Miko. Although, powerful she had yet to reach her full potential. Her power lay just beneath the surface, waiting for the right moment to be released, a secret in it's amount. A bow and quiver of arrows lay off to her side, and she was dressed in priestess kimono. Her long raven hair was spread wildly around her as she lay there looking so lost to the world. Such confusion in her normally warm chocolate eyes. 'Almost 4 years' she thought sadly. This time held so many memories. She sometimes wondered why she still came here, to this feudal time. So much different then the time she had grown up in. Well, were she had spent her younger years in life anyway, she had become a woman in the past.   
  
She was drawn here, like a moth is drawn to a flame. She absently stroked the round jewel upon her neck. It hummed and purred under her touch, pleased with her attention no matter how absent she was in the gesture. She was it's keeper, it's protector, the one it belonged with. Hers to command, if only she knew how to ask.  
  
She frowned, and it didn't quite fit a face that should always be happy. She had frowned because she knew she would have to head back soon, and she was frustrated that the silent time she managed to steal wasn't enough for her to make sense of her jumbled thoughts. He would come for her soon, she knew. She gave a small sad smile as she remembered his face. When had she fallen so in love with that face? She knew exactly when, and it hadn't taken her long either. The moment he opened those wild eyes, even if they hadn't been that thrilled to see her. So much anger they had held! She shuttered and stood up, straightened herself out and dusted herself off. She scooped up her weapon, and walked into the forest, towards the village that had become a sort of second home.  
  
Her aura caressing everything she came in contact with. Such a warm soul, which had made her wonder why Kikyo had been the was she was. Hadn't she had this soul? Sure, when Kikyo lived she was nice enough, but she had been selfish. She growled at the thought of Kikyo's wish to turn InuYasha human, then her wish to take his future, his very soul to hell with her. She had startled herself, that wasn't a growl a human woman would make. She shook her head. It made her sad that InuYasha had been more than ready to fulfill those wishes. She held herself and shook her head again, these thoughts did nothing but confuse and upset her more. She couldn't keep thinking about it. 'Fate was so cruel' She added the last thought to the subject.  
  
She had reached the clearing where the Bone Eaters Well stood. She would be going through it to her own time today, or was it even her own time anymore? She pondered that thought a moment. She spent more and more time here with her Miko training and her new family. Not to mention the adventures that came along with the abilities she and the others had. How she had managed to graduate high school was still beyond her, it had been hard with InuYasha refusing to let her go home! But, she had done it. Thank Kami for the prayer beads, or she would never have gotten away!  
  
She had reached the well, and paused a moment, running her fingers along the opening of the well. Sometimes she wished this well didn't exist. So much had changed because of this magical portal between times. She had been so naive! Had she really been happy with her life before? She couldn't be sure, something had been missing. She shook her head for probably the millionth time that day. 'No, I don't regret the well.' She had regrets, lots of them, but none of them involved her way into this time, so far from the one she was born in.  
  
She sighed and walked on towards the village, where her beloved friends would be. Kaede's hut wasn't too far from here. She hoped she made it back before he did. She tensed visibly as she felt someone's approach, then relaxed, It was her Shippou. The kit she had pretty much adopted. She loved him most of all.   
  
He bound into view, and brightened immediately when he had found who he was searching for. "Kagomeeee!" The little kit squealed in delight as he ran full force into her embrace! "I missed you soooo much, Kagome-chan! He smiled happily.   
  
She giggled at him, and smiled, while ruffling his reddish orange hair a little. " You were just with me this morning!" He frowned momentarily, she didn't notice. 'She didn't understand, did she?' He smiled brightly again. 'She'll understand one day!' He had grown so much in the nearly 4 years that she had been here, he seemed older somehow though. She smirked. 'Sometimes his eyes look so much wiser than they should.' Even now as she looked into his aqua colored eyes, there was a sparkle there that insisted he knew something she didn't. She hugged the little kitsune tightly to her, and continued to the small village that she had come to see as a second home.  
  
As the hut came into view, she could see Kirara running towards her, mewing as she ran. " Kirara, did you miss me too? " She purred her answer as she rubbed up against her legs. She smiled warmly at her, and walked into the hut.   
  
Sango was sitting by the fireplace with Miroku as he cooked lunch. She was scowling at him when she came in. She sighed. 'Some things never change' "Hello Sango-chan, Miroku-sama!" She smiled at them. "Smells good!" Sango let go of her angry look and smiled at her.   
  
"Hello Kagome-chan!"   
  
Miroku took this moment to inform her, "He is looking for you, you know?"   
  
She sighed, " I was afraid of that."   
  
"Afraid of what?" He growled out. She didn't have to turn around, she'd know that voice anywhere.   
  
She turned to him and smiled an innocent smile, "You were looking for me, InuYasha?"   
  
He frowned. 'She was changing the subject!' "Feh! What makes you think that?" He looked past her to Miroku, who suddenly found the ground interesting, when he heard the low growl coming from the hanyou. Suddenly, as if he hadn't heard the growl at all he looked up and held his hands out and shrugged,' Kagome was here so why worry.' InuYasha huffed and looked back at Kagome, "I have decided that you can't go back today" Kagome scowled at him.  
  
"Excuse me, almighty InuYasha, but I don't recall asking you!"   
  
He smirked at her, "Doesn't matter, your still not goin!"   
  
'The nerve of him! Why is he so possessive, it isn't like he cares that much anyway.' She knew in his own way he did care, but not in the way she cared, at least that's what she thought. Kagome smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She sighed, " I won't be gone long. I was going to wait to tell you all this, but I guess now is a good a time as any." She had their full attention, even if a certain someone didn't seem to be paying attention.   
  
"After this trip I will be taking a break from school, and put off college for a while. I will be spending most of the summer here to train more."   
  
Shippou suddenly had lots of energy, "You mean it?" He had smiled so big she couldn't help but be happier, because of it.   
  
"Hai, Shippou-chan! Ill be here for about 3 months straight, and you'll have me almost all to yourself!" She ruffed his hair again. Shippou brightened even more if that was possible. Kagome glanced at InuYasha, 'Why does he look so smug all of a sudden?'   
  
Sango interrupted her thoughts, "That is wonderful, Kagome-chan! Maybe we will finally get some time to be able to hang out and relax. It has been so long since we have even had a minute to relax with dear friends." Kagome smiled at her, Sango really had become one of her very best friends. She could tell her anything. It had been so long since they had a moment to talk.   
  
" That would be so... nice." Kagome smiled, no one had seen the jealous look that crossed everyone's favorite hanyou's face. He was unaware that things would be so much different if he would just let those barriers down that kept anyone from nearing his heart.   
  
He crossed his arms, and scowled with a low growl that only Kirara and Shippou seemed to hear. It was faint, but tinted with possessiveness (Is this even a word?lol) 'I still don't want her to go', he thought. Kagome looked at Shippou, and followed where his eyes were looking. He was looking at InuYasha, and he had that sparkle in his eyes again. She wished she knew what the little Kitsune was thinking. Shippou had heard InuYasha's growl, and he knew what it meant even if InuYasha himself didn't. 'Someday, InuYasha, you will be happy!' Shippou smiled at him , and it earned him a "Feh" from the half Inu Youkai. Kagome glanced at him, as did everyone else, but instead of commenting on his 'Feh" she continued talking.  
  
"I'll be gone for 2 days to get supplies, and settle the last things from high school. Also, to spend time with my family, and the few friends that have stuck with me." Shippou noticed he was growling again. Kirara tilted her head slightly amused at the hanyou's low growls.   
  
InuYasha puffed up and let it rip, " What do you mean 2 days, bitch!?!" Kagome just smiled, but he didn't like the way she was smiling at him. "Did I say 2 days? Hmm, that's strange I meant 4." This time his growl was heard by everyone!   
  
He shook his head in confusion, 'Did that bitch just challenge and mock me?!?' Kirara tilted her head again and mewed in question, she went unnoticed as Kagome and InuYasha's auras crackled with challenge. "No way, wench." He ground out. There was no doubt he was being commanding.   
  
She acted as if she was commenting to herself, "Well maybe a week isn't so long." Everyone else's eyes were pleading with InuYasha to stop. They didn't want for her to be gone THAT long!   
  
Shippou's little fists balled up as he growled his own little fierce growl, well as much as a kit could. "Stop it, Dog breath! You are causing MY Kagome to stay away longer! He yelled. InuYasha clenched his claws and stood to go after the kit with a little bit of murder in his eyes.  
  
"YOUR Kagome!?!" He bellowed and growled. He tensed suddenly, aware of what he had said. He looked at Kagome, she had a confused expression, and he watched as it turned. He knew she was gonna say IT. She was angry that he was going to go after Shippou, when he was the one to start all of this, and for always completely confusing her!   
  
"Osuwari", she had said it deadly calm. Almost as if she hissed it. It had the desired effect, InuYasha went straight to the ground. She stood calmly and walked out of the little hut, listening to the colorful language that was completely InuYasha's.   
  
"Bitch, come back here,now!" he roared after her. The argument was immature really, but she hadn't been able to help herself.   
  
She decided 3 was a good number. She nodded and smiled deviously, then frowned. 'Since when do I enjoy sitting him?' She shook her head, she didn't. She already felt bad. "I hope it didn't hurt too bad",she mumbled. She could still feel his aura crackling inside, he was very angry with her. She could still hear him cursing her with so much hate and anger. She couldn't take it anymore, he just didn't know how much his words caused her heart to ache, dull and deep.   
  
She ran with tears streaming down her cheeks, past a shocked Kaede. "Kagome-sama?" She didn't seem to see or hear her. Kaede sighed knowingly, by the dark language coming from her hut, the cause of her pupil's, no soul sister's, tears of sorrow. 'InuYasha would just never learn would he', she thought darkly as she hobbled to her home.   
  
She was running so fast she could hear her heartbeat thundering in her ears drowning out the sounds around her. The well came into view. She was still running full force as she reached the well. She had to put her hands out in front of her to stop herself. She was bent over the side of the well, her tears falling to the long dried up ground at the bottom. Why couldn't she breathe? She slid down the side, and wrapped her arms tightly around herself huddling in a ball against the side of the well. She fell into a silent sob, you know the kind you have when the pain is great. She felt a hand land softly on her shoulder. She looked up to see who was attached to this hand that seemed so comforting to her at the moment. She could barely see through her flooded eyes. He was handsome, with hair close to the color of her own. She looked to his blue eyes searching. There was such a mixture there. She could tell he was confused, there was some anger there as well. It wasn't directed at her. As she looked into his eyes there was something else there too, and she was confused by the emotion displayed there. She was hurting so bad, and the look, whatever it meant was comforting in a way. She needed so much to be held, she launched herself into his arms.   
  
He was stunned at first then he wrapped his arms around her. His eyes held shock at her desperation, they were friends, but she had never hugged him before. He had always wanted more from her, he wanted her for his mate. If she hadn't of seemed so hurt, lost, and lonely he would have been the happiest youkai in the world! He unknowingly held her tighter. He would enjoy it while it lasted. Her heart wrenching sobs slowed in his warm and comforting embrace. She sighed, "Oh, Kouga-kun, I..I'm sorry."   
  
"Sorry for what, Kagome?" Kouga didn't understand her apology. 'What did she have to be sorry for?' She pulled back from him, just a little. She still needed the warmth and comfort of his body.   
  
She looked up to his face, and their eyes locked. 'H..he looks just as sad as I am', she thought. Absently she brought her hand to his cheek, really not thinking to clearly at the moment. Her other hand lay on his chest, she could feel his heart racing, and he was growling low in his chest. She couldn't hear it, but she could feel it. It was so soothing, and the look he just gave her was so intense, she couldn't break away from his eyes. There was love there, he was looking at her, Kagome, with love! There wasn't Kikyo that he saw, he saw her, Kagome! Her own heart pounded at the thought. She kept her hand to his face, as she looked into his intense eyes. She started to stroke his face with her thumb. He gasped, "Kagome".   
  
There was so much in just that one word, it told her so much. 'We are kindred you and I, Kouga. It hurts so much to have unrequited feelings.' She thought, as she suddenly found his lips interesting. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. Such a soft gesture. Her thumb absently rubbed across the lips that held her interest. His eyes went wide as he gasped. The deep emotional growl was steadily growing louder.   
  
She didn't love Kouga the way he loved her, but she definitely found him very attractive. She didn't know why or how, but she found her lips against his, crushing them under her fierce kiss. He was startled at first, but them with an even deeper growl of desire he returned her kiss. Licking her lips , and deepening the kiss as her lips parted. She could feel him trembling as his tongue touched hers. The kiss was heated, both of their hearts were pounding, it was like fire was running through their veins. Lustful feelings were scorching their loins.   
  
'What am I doing? Oh Kami! Gomen ne, Kouga. I never wanted to hurt you.' She had to stop! She pulled away, but still in his arms, he seemed to refuse to let her get any farther than that from him. "G..gomen nasai, Kouga", she gasped out. His eyes looked so wild and swirled with undying love! She was almost drawn back into his tight embrace, his hot kiss. That's when she noticed it, someone else was there! She broke from his gaze of desire almost unwillingly. Her cheeks glistened with tears, as she turned her head she locked eyes with the one person she didn't want to be standing there...   
  
...eyes of gold and amber flames...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tada!!! I know I am evil, but please review! 


	3. Chapter 2 The Meeting

August 22, 2003 

Wow, I have gotten so many reviews!! Thank you so much, minna! The more reviews, the more I wanna write. I'll let you decide if that is a good thing or not...lol. =) To answer the only question so far, my birthday was the 24th. 

I would also like to thank my beta reader, PruningShears! For without her you guys would be readin' my terrible English..lol. Arigatou!

  
Disclaimer: I forgot this last chapter. hehe... oops! Anyway, as much as I would love to have the men of Inuyasha as my sex slaves...sigh. Alas, I own nothing that has to do with InuYasha. I do however own any and all new characters, unless I say otherwise! 

  
"She Who is Wolf" 

By: Fushigi Wolf 

  
Chapter 2 - The Meeting 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Last time...... 

'What am I doing? Oh Kami! Gomen ne, Kouga. I never wanted to hurt you.' She had to stop! She pulled away, but still in his arms, he seemed to refuse to let her get any farther than that from him. "G..gomen nasai, Kouga", she gasped out. His eyes looked so wild and swirled with undying love! She was almost drawn back into his tight embrace, his hot kiss. That's when she noticed it, someone else was there! She broke from his gaze of desire almost unwillingly. Her cheeks glistened with tears, as she turned her head she locked eyes with the one person she didn't want to be standing there... 

.... eyes of gold and amber..... 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was frozen there in the opening of the clearing, an unreadable expression on his face. He looked like a war was raging inside him, and there he was with his human side fighting to stay in control. 

"N..no", She croaked out with despair. She slid down Kouga's chest and slumped to her knees. 'How long had he been standing there?' Her mind was frantic! That was when she noticed. She looked from the blank look on his face, to his body, it was stiff and rigid. His hands were balled into tight fists. She was sure that she could see blood dripping from his hands, his claws were biting into the flesh of his palms. "InuYasha", she whispered in a small hurt voice. Tears were sliding slowly down her cheeks again. 'Did he really care?', she thought desperately. 

  
She loved him so much, if she had hurt him it would tear her apart. She could tell InuYasha had heard her, because his head dropped slightly allowing his unruly silver bangs to hide his face as soon as his name left her lips, and she was frantic again. 'He looked like he was hurt, but why?? Why should he be hurt? He loved Kikyou, I was just his shard detector... his friend at most. He was possessive, yes, but... but..', she wanted to scream! Why was this happening? She figured he would be angry, but he was just standing there. 'Why wasn't he saying anything? He should be yelling and trying to fight and kill Kouga, anything but silence!', she thought. 

  
Kouga was just as stunned as they were., and he found he couldn't move. 'What in the hell was happening!?' The frantic and lost look in Kagome's eyes rocked him to the core, and his chest constricted at the emotion he saw there. He wanted to rip InuYasha to shreds just for what he saw in her eyes, to hell with any other reason he would have had. He shook his head sadly, she wouldn't want that. He didn't know why he was going to leave them, but it hurt to see that sad look on her beautiful face. He put his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed lightly. His voice was sad and low, "Kagome, I'll be around if you need me, just call my name. I'll hear you... w..we could talk, and ....I'll understand." Then he smiled, such a sad smile. It came far from reaching his stunning blue eyes that had suddenly become so dull. 

  
Kagome could hear InuYasha growling at the gesture. She turned to look at him to see he was watching them again, and had been as soon as Kouga started talking. When she turned her head to look at Inuyasha, Kouga had disappeared as silently as he had when he came. 

  
The blank look that had been on InuYasha's face disappeared with Kouga. Kagome couldn't be sure of all the emotions that were there, but there was definitely anger there. Lots of it, he was shaking with it. She said his name again, slowly, "Inu..Yasha". That was when their eyes met and were trapped by each other's stare. Kagome was walking towards him; his eyes, they held such a mixture of feelings. She could see the anger very clearly, and.... the pain, so much pain. 'Oh Kami, he was hurt, I have caused him this pain.' There were other emotions there that she couldn't quite place at the moment, but they were so strong. Her breath caught in her throat as she got near him. "I-InuYasha", she said it more desperately this time. She was so confused! 'Why was he acting this way?' 

  
She reached out to him, and he jerked back as if he had been severely burned. Then in a blur of motions he was gone. She slumped to the ground where she stood, dazed and completely confused. "Iie" , She cried out quietly, then she screamed out with so much pain and confusion in her voice, "INUYASHAAA!!" What little birds that had been brave enough to stay in the area with InuYasha's aura as it was, took that moment to fly away, and it felt like her heart flew with them, with him. That is where she stayed... crying. 

  
As Sei walked into the clearing he could feel so many different emotions it was almost suffocating. He wondered what had happened here to cause so much loneliness and confusion. He had heard her cry out a name, her voice, the emotions in it had almost broken his heart. He had a gift for feeling emotions off of other beings, along with many other gifts. It was a perk to being half Angel, half Unicorn. 

  
The sun was starting to set and it was illuminating on his wings and unique coat of fur. He was snow white to be sure, but it had a pearl essence to his hair. He was really a breathtaking sight to behold. He had a golden spiral shooting out from his forehead, matching his hoofs of shimmering gold. The feathers of his wings were so close to silk they could have been mistaken as such. His mane and tail looked like they could be the softest thing in existence. He looked very much like any other Unicorn if it weren't for his wings. He always put off a shimmering glow. He was and always would be pure light. A very gentle, but fierce creature. 

  
He knew he was close to his goal of finding the one he had been searching most his life for, he could feel it. Sei glanced around the clearing, someone was here he was sure of it. His eyes landed on a figure on the ground at the other side of the clearing, just past a old well that he was sure was magical. That figure was crying, and he was sure the emotions he had felt centered around that person. As he got closer he knew, 'This is it, Sei! This has to be her.' 

  
When he got to her she was staring off, and didn't even know he was there. Tears were still streaming down her face, but she was no longer racked with sobs. Sei lowered his head and placed his soft nose on here cheek, wiping the tears off that side of her face. She surprised him by leaning her head into his fuzzy soft nose and face. After a moment like that her eyes went wide and he raised his head. Then she looked at him and her eyes widened further. She didn't try to run, but just stared in awe at what was before her. The unicorn's hoofs shuffled a bit. Kagome was shocked at what she saw, weren't Unicorns suppose to be just fantasy? But here was one standing in front of her. Had nuzzled her tears from her face, and she wasn't scared at all. He seemed so familiar somehow, like a distant memory that wouldn't let her remember. 

  
"Y-You're an Unicorn!", Kagome said in a small surprised voice. It was more a statement than a question. In that moment he leaned his horn down at her, again she didn't seem to be scared at all. He had noticed she looked a little different the last time he saw her so long ago, there was no doubt that this was who he had searched for. His horn touched her kiss-swollen lips, her eyes widened and then he spoke, "I have given you the gift of languages. As, you will see, you will need it." Kagome was confused, "Why would I need the gift of languages?" Her lips still tingled with the Unicorns magic, gentle magic. She had also noticed that his lips hadn't moved even once while he was talking to her. 'Is this the gift? Am I reading his mind?' Kagome's mind was full of many other questions. 

  
"That isn't important right now, but please believe me when I say you will. I am Sei, of the Unicorn clan of the North. I have been searching for you, for so long." He shook his shimmering mane briefly. 

  
Kagome looked down uncertain, "Looking for me, but why? I am nothing that is so special." She looked up at him, and she could have sworn his eyes sparkled, with what she wasn't sure. It sort of looked like laughter in his eyes. He spoke again, lips unmoving, " Kagome-sama, the day that you are not special, is the day I don't exist. I am however surprised at the form you have taken." He shook his head, "It makes no matter, I know who you are. No matter what form you take. 

  
Sei looked her again with quite some curiosity in his eyes. He still couldn't figure out how she had made this spell he was seeing over her. It was a very complex spell, if he hadn't been of the same type of magic that he held was intertwined in it he never would have sensed it. This spell was covering her scent, some of her aura, and her features. It was more puzzling to him than the fact that the gift of languages had been removed, he had given it to her once, as he had just moments before. Well, he would just have to ask her then wouldn't he. 

  
"Kagome-sama, if I may, I would like to know about this spell that has been cast about you. How did you do it?", his voice was light and full of curiosity.

"What spell? I don't understand. I haven't preformed a spell on myself." She looked really confused. It was starting to confirm a suspicion that was growing inside her. Kagome was almost positive that somehow she had met Sei before, but when and where? 'Do I know Sei, he seems to know me. Everything is a blur.' 

"Sei, you are probably going to think I am stupid for asking this, but do I know you? I don't know, but I have this feeling deep inside that someway, somehow I know you." 

  
He cast his eyes away from her for a moment, 'She doesn't remember anything, but even still she is trying to remember. Silly, Sei, you are the carrier of the prophecy. You of all people should know she wouldn't remember herself. I guess I had not thought she would forget me.' "Hai, Kagome, we have met before. It was long ago, and you were so little. You also looked much different than you do today." He took another graceful step towards her, "You say you don't remember casting the incantation on this spell?" He looked back at her, "Do you not feel your true self at all?" 

  
His questions made Kagome dizzy. She felt something of a memory trying to break through, it was just out of her mind's reach. 'I'm so confused! So much is happening so quick.' First, Kouga and InuYasha now there was something inside her that was screaming for her to remember something that she wasn't sure she wanted to remember. She looked at Sei again, he was so beautiful. 'How could I not remember knowing a Unicorn?' She reached out and touched his soft nose. " I want to remember, Sei, but I don't think I know how." Tears filled her eyes again. "Sei, I have to go home. I can't do this right now", Her words were choking some on the renewed tears. "I'll be back in a few days, can I meet with you then?" 

  
Sei nodded his horse like head, "Hai, I understand, I can feel your hurt." After he said that she smiled a sad smile at him and walked towards the well. She turned, "Till then, Sei." Then she did something that had really shocked Sei, she jumped. In a shimmer, he had galloped the few strides to the well and looked down just as the last of the blue mist cleared. "S-she's gone!" 

A few miles away.... 

  
Trees and branches were splintered and scattered everywhere. The path looked to have been made by a tornado. There was so much destruction, it seemed that was exactly what had happened. Though it had truly been made by one struck with anger and grief. The last tree in the path of devastation had been left unharmed. Standing in front of the tree was the so called 'tornado' in question. He stood there claws gleaming in the now rising moon, panting heavily. Suddenly the figure stiffened visibly, and raised one shaky hand to his face. It was revealed by his reaction that the tears falling there had not occurred in some time. He pulled his hand back and looked at it with almost confusion etched on his face. Golden eyes narrowed at the offending moisture on his hand. 

  
"Keh", he had said it a lot softer and more choked than he had meant to. His ears were plastered to his skull in frustration as he jumped to the highest branch in the tree that had somehow been saved from the wrath he felt inside. He needed to think. 'Since when should I care what that bitch does', InuYasha growled as more of the wet unwanted substance made another path down his cheek. 'What would make you think she would really love a hanyou like you', another voice whispered harshly in his head. 'What makes you think I fucking care!', he mentally growled back at the voice. He did care though, a lot more than he was willing to admit. 

  
His ears drooped low. For that one night, alone in a forest, in a lonely tree, InuYasha cried. He cried for all he was worth. 

  
He leaned his head into the tree and released a ragged sigh. He had never expected that Kagome _wouldn't _wait forever, she had _always _been there. Since the day he was released from his 50 year sleep. She had freed him, in more ways than he was willing to admit. She had saved him in so many ways, but in saving him he had found himself loving her even more. The more she reached his heart the more he had loved her, wanted to keep her safe above all else. A dream to hold her close to him, and her to hold him return. This love was something far more than he had ever felt for anyone, made his love for Kikyou non-existent. He had dreamt to have Kagome as his mate, but these were only dreams. Since when would a hanyou find a mate, and live happily ever after? Just one more reason he had to keep her at arms length, among so many others. He realized that his emotions were almost past the point of no return, for if he loved her anymore he would be trapped. Unfortunately for him, the half of him that was youkai was inu youkai. For inu youkai mate for life. He was already starting to consider her as a mate, and for him that was dangerous. 

  
InuYasha shook his head, and growled out of absolute frustration. He couldn't get the scene out of his head. Her there, with Kouga, 'That fucking wimpy wolf.' He replayed the fight in his head. They had fought, and she had sat him. He knew that he shouldn't have acted the way he did. He shouldn't have said the things he said to her, but he hated it when she left. He always regretted treating her that way, but that was the way he worked. He was scared to let her in all the way. He was terrified of his own heart, he knew no other way. 

  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~ 

  
He had smelt her tears, and he knew she had took off towards that well. 'Dammit Kagome, you better not jump in that fucking well before I get there' he had thought as she fled. Kaede had walked in a few minutes later. 

"InuYasha, why do ye hurt Kagome-sama so, we all know ye love her." Kaede had said to him. Sango and Miroku had been watching his little temper tantrum on the floor, and he had seen the disappointment in his friends' eyes. 

"Keh! I don't love anyone!" He had raged still angry. He saw the way they flinched at his uncaring words. He had lied, he loved every one of them. They were his family, the only one he had now. He had been alone for so long.

  
InuYasha could feel the spell starting to wearing off, and was already cocked and loaded, ready to burst as soon as the effects would let him. They foresaw this and cleared a path, and sure enough, as soon as he was released he was nothing but a red and silver blur past their human eyes. InuYasha had sped straight to the clearing that held that damned well, but stopped right before he entered. 'Another scent', he had caught another scent with Kagome's sweet one. His heart was already pounding in his ears. The scent of her tears was a lot stronger too. He looked around the tree he concealed himself behind, downwind of course, when he saw her looking in the wolf youkai's eyes. He was confused at first when she leapt up into Kouga's arms, then just damn downright angry! His claws were biting into the tree, and the muscles in his jaw went rigid. 'I'll tear his fucking throat out', his mind raged as he gripped the tree harder. He was preparing to attack when he heard her speak. His ears jerked forward. 

"Oh, Kouga-kun, I..I'm sorry." 

"Sorry for what, Kagome?" 

  
InuYasha noticed she was looking at Kouga again, they were lost in each other's eyes. His heart constricted painfully, and he almost couldn't breathe when she touched his face. 'What in the seven hells are you doing, Kagome?!?' InuYasha's anger was fresh again, yes he would kill him. 'Ill rip that wimpy fuckin' wolf into so many pieces… ' he trailed as his anger grew as she caressed Kouga's cheek. "Kagome", Kouga said softly and full of emotion. At hearing the way Kouga had spoke her name, there were no more thoughts. He tore through into the opening, but froze and gasped. It was like someone running 1000 miles an hour just put their fist through his heart. He had no air in his lungs, because of what he was seeing. Kagome had kissed Kouga, and now Kouga was deepening it. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, and damn hard as he tried he couldn't look away. He felt so betrayed. He was about to burst and lose control with his anger. 

  
"G..gomen nasai, Kouga", Kagome gasped out. 

  
He started growling low despite what she said, she looked like she was going to kiss him again. 'No fucking way!' All train of thought was lost when she looked at him, tears marring her beautiful face. Her eyes looked so hurt and confused. 

"N-no" Kagome croaked, emotion breaking her voice. She slid down to her knees. His claws were digging into his hands, but he couldn't feel it. InuYasha was numb. 

"InuYasha", she whispered in a small hurt voice. Tears were sliding slowly down her cheeks again. He felt like he was going to cry at the sound of her voice saying his name. So he lowered his head slightly, but other than that he still couldn't move. 

Kouga had put his hand on her shoulder. His voice was sad and low, "Kagome, I'll be around if you need me, just call my name. I'll hear you... w..we could talk, and ....I'll understand." As soon as Kouga spoke InuYasha jerked his head up, and growled at Kouga. His human blood was barely present, his demon side was quickly taking over, and if not for this rusted katana he would have been lost in his demonic rage. 

Kouga was leaving and she was looking at him with those eyes again. He couldn't hear anything, but he could see her lips moving. She was coming towards him. He was starting to panic, his demon blood was screaming at him to follow what his instincts told him to do. It was chanting inside his head. 'make her yours and only yours, mark her, kill Kouga.. Remove all obstacles.' 

Then she tried to touch him. He couldn't let her get any closer, he was afraid of the pain, and the thought that he would do something against her will. 

So he did the only thing he could do. He ran, faster than he had ever run before. He heard her scream out his name in anguish and despair. He kept running and roared, slashing and taking down anything that happened to fall in his path. The anguished voice in his head saying 'Why?!' over and over again... 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
That is all for this time! I was a good girl tho. I didn't leave too much of it hanging this chapter. Sorry it took a few days to type this one, and I am still not sure that I am satisfied with it. I really want to keep everyone in character as much as possible. Please REVIEW, let me know what you think. 


	4. Chapter 3 Tell me who I am

Sept '03  
  
Disclaimer : I in no way own InuYasha! No matter how much I would love to get my hands on all the hunks. Anywho, I do this for no profit whatsoever.  
  
AN: Here we are with another chapter! I am sorry that this chap. took so long too. I have had a little bit of a wording problem... well more than usual..lol. That and the fact that I am a mommy and have a Fiance, so I kinda don't have a HUGE amount of time sometimes. I really love to read too.. so that takes up a lot as well. Please, bear with me and I will try and get them posted as quickly as possible. This chapter prolly isn't gonna be as interesting, but she needs to find out who she is and this will be the chapter that happens. Ok.. enough with my blabbing and on with the chapter!  
  
Belle.. I am so happy you read my story and liked it!! Hehe.. I love your stories too! If you want the basics of the prophecy it is in the Pro. Let me know what you think about this chapter, k? ^_^  
  
Thanks so much to all of those who took the time to read and review this... I love you all!! I value each and every one!  
  
She Who Is Wolf  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: Fushigi Wolf  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Time.....  
  
So he did the only thing he could do. He ran, faster than he had ever run before. He heard her scream out his name in anguish and despair. He kept running and roared, slashing and taking down anything that happened to fall in his path. The anguished voice in his head saying 'Why?!' over and over again...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat at the bottom of the well, on the shrine grounds of her home in the present. " I hope I didn't freak Sei out too bad. I forgot he didn't know about the well.' She thought. Maybe it was because he was so familiar to her. She just assumed he would know. " Sorry, Sei, whoever you are." She whispered in a sad voice.   
  
She was pretty sure that there were no more tears left in her after tonight. Sure, she still felt like crying, but what good would it have done her. She had grown up a lot in the last few years. She had hardened some as well with all the killing, being hunted, and constantly having her friends at death's door. It hadn't changed her other than in the sence that she wasn't as quick to cry these days. No matter how her loneliness grew with each passing day.   
  
She stood and dusted the dust off her clothes. 'I need a hot soothing bath, yes that is what I really need right now.' With that thought in mind she climbed up the ladder to the well house that also served as storage. Then slowly walked out the door towards the dwelling she had called home for many years. Pausing at the door, with her hand on the door handle. ' I wish I could leap up to my window, like Inuyasha.. no.' She shook her head in hopes of squashing any and all thought of him. She really didn't want to deal with her family, even more so now.  
  
She slowly and quietly slid inside. Everything was silent in the house. She breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank Kami for small miracles.' There didn't seem to be anyone home. With that out of the way she trudged up the stairs to her room. Gathering all her things for her bath.   
  
She hadn't moved from the shrine, so she could be always close to the well. It was convenient. Her mother had also insisted that this was her home as long as she wanted to live there.   
  
She put a stopper in the tub and turned the knobs, setting the temperature of her bath water. She dropped bath beads in the water, she chose vanilla for tonight. The smell slowly filled the air in the small room, as they dissolved. As she turned the water off she lowered herself in the hot bath. The warm fragrant water easing her body. Kagome only hoped it would do the same for her heart and mind.   
  
When she had pruned in the bath for over an hour. She started to hear sounds coming from downstairs, her family was home. At least that is what it sounded like. She sighed and stood reaching for her towel. It was her favorite, thick and soft. It was comforting as she wrapped it around her.   
  
"Kagome," her mother's voice came from just outside the door.   
  
"Hai, Mama," she relied.   
  
"I'm glad you are home, come see me in the kitchen when you are done." She paused a moment, "I missed you, Kagome-chan."  
  
Kagome smiled a genuine smile. "Ok mama. I missed you too, I'll be right down." 'I guess I do want my mama.' She sighed, 'I'm such a baby.'  
  
She made her way in to the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the table, sipping a cup of tea with a strange look on her face. She glanced up at her and noticed her red puffy eyes. For the moment the problem wasn't on her mind as she stood and quickly went to embrace her only daughter.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" She said it in her most motherly and comforting voice.   
  
"H-hai, I'll be ok. Just another stupid fight with Inuyasha." Kagome smiled slightly, but it still wasn't her brightest smile.   
  
Her mother nodded in understanding, holding her tighter. 'I hate to tell her when she is like this...hurting, but she has to prepare. She must know now... I've waited far to long!' Pulling away from the embrace, she smiled at Kagome. Putting her hands on her shoulders.  
  
  
  
" Sit down, Kagome, we need to talk. It's something I should have told you when you discovered the well."  
  
She walked into the next room and after a moment she returned with what looked like items wrapped up in a large cloth. She unraveled the fabric on the kitchen table revealing the items inside. There was a sword, an old scroll, a ring, a string of fine leather with a medallion on it, and the fabric turned out to be a cloak of deep violet. It was trimmed in black.   
  
Kagome looked at the items with almost recognition. She was chilled to her core, shivering with the sensation. 'Major déjà vu', she thought.  
  
Aiko looked her daughter in the eyes to gauge her reaction to the items. Chocolate eyes scanned the items, finally resting on the sword. Kagome's eyes widened, and she closed them for a moment when she opened them Aiko gasped. She looked sad for a moment, then slowly smiled. 'I haven't seen those eyes in years.' She thought. Kagome's eyes had changed when she had looked at the sword. They sparkled their true color and in that moment she looked so much like her father.  
  
"Mama, are you alright? You looked so sad, as if your heart were breaking." She reached out putting her hand on her mother's.  
  
" I'll be fine Kagome, it's just after you looked at the sword your eyes changed. In that moment your eyes looked exactly like your father's the way that they sparkled. Which is only more proof that I was right. It really is past time that you knew." She smiled at her daughter's startled expression. She rarely mentioned her father.   
  
"I don't understand, mama, I have your eyes. You told me so yourself."  
  
"H-hai, I did say that didn't I?" She smiled softly at Kagome. "Well, up until tonight, for a short time you did have my eyes. I know you have questions dear, but please let me tell you what I need to. Please, try to hold questions till the end. Most of them will be answered"  
  
Kagome's eyes held so much confusion, but she nodded her understanding.  
  
" I don't even really know where to begin. I guess the beginning would be a good start, ne? " She smiled at Kagome, and Kagome nodded again. " Kami, it was so long ago. Your father and I were so happy! We had a love that was so great." Her eyes sparkled of the love she spoke and it startled Kagome in a sence to see that look on her mother's soft features. That and she was finally getting to hear the story that had long since been denied.   
  
" He was so handsome, and you have always looked so much like him. We had a rough start of things, as I was human and miko and he was a very powerful clan leader, much like this Kouga you speak of.." She had a secretive smile that Kagome never remembered seeing on her mother's face. 'Kouga..' " He too was a Wolf, and what you now know as Youkai, immortal and regal. I..I don't even think I am human anymore." Kagome started to interrupt, but her mother placed a finger to her lips. "Shh..love, let me finish. Yes, your father was not human, as you are not completely human. You should only be half, but you have mostly your father's traits that would suggest otherwise. You are more wolf than you should be. I know you don't understand now, but you will. Times were not so much different then the way things are in the past now. It was not smiled upon for someone such as he to love a mere human, especially one that could purify him with a look of her eyes. Don't be so suprised that your mother knows a few tricks." She smiled lovingly at her confused child. "There was only one other Youkai at the time that dared take a human as a mate, and his son travels with you and protects you."  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome was shocked, and her eyes saddened at the thought of him. "You knew InuYasha's father?"   
  
"Yes dear, I did, he was a close friend of your father's before his very untimely demise. We can speak of him another time, but for now there are pressing things you need to know. Things are going to get a little harder for you my daughter in times to come. You must be prepared! As I was saying we lived in happiness, soon you were born to us. We were so happy to have you, then we had Souta... he has always looked human. I know not if he has any magic further than the holy powers. He was too young at the time for any training. You however were a prodigy of sorts" She giggled. " So old for such a young cub.. it reminds me of the kit you always speak of. You had the cutest ears too.. that is why I loved InuYasha's so much. It had been so long since I was able to rub yours and your father's in his wolf form." She sighed wistfully and smiled. "Your father was very protective of you, and insisted the moment your powers started to show themselves that you were to be trained by the best. And, he held true to his word, he had called for many to help train you in different aspects.. I kept telling him you were too young, but he believed in you so much. I do believe you were his world. So, he called forth a dog demon..I believe you have met him, such a dangerously handsome one he was. This will come as a shock so please keep your word and let me continue. His name was Sesshoumaru, TaiYoukai of the West." There was a gasp from a wide eyed Kagome, but she kept silent.   
  
" He wasn't always how he is today, and he was rather fond of you. Maybe, once you remember you can help him too, those brothers had such a harsh life after their father and mother's past. Sesshoumaru lost his mother as well as InuYasha lost his" She shook her head and continued..   
  
" Your father worked with you on your wolf skills with a little help from some of the pack members. Kikyou and Kaede's mother and I trained you in the skills of a Miko."  
  
Kagome thought she couldn't have been more confused, but she was wrong. 'What the hell' She couldn't keep her tongue this time " Kikyou's!? Mama, how can that be I'm HER re.." "Don't you dare say it Kagome! I have bit my tongue long enough on that little matter!" She took a deep breath to calm herself. " Kikyou was a very talented little miko, but you are not her reincarnation. She was your cousin, her mother was my older sister. You do not carry her soul, and for an even bigger suprise. She was never meant to be the keeper of the Shikon no Tama, it was intrusted to you my daughter. She never held the true Shikon, her mother and I made a copy. It had power, but not that of the shikon no tama. The jewel she held I assume disappeared along with her life. Until you went through the well that fateful day it was within you the whole time. I still haven't figured out how that low level centipede scum saw through the spell on you that masked it.   
  
" You mean to tell me that Kikyou was MY replacement!? A decoy??" She had a very un-Kagome like smirk on her face, that had her mother laughing.  
  
" Oh my! How I have missed that look on your face. Just like your father's. And, Hai, Kikyou was a decoy." She smiled and sighed.  
  
  
  
"I have trailed of subject.. You were very well trained by the time you were 6 and had much power. Your combat skills and archery skills were the only ones not learned as much, you were much too young for anything beyond self defence. Another reason you may need the help of Sesshoumaru-sama and the wolf prince Kouga. You no longer need the archery training." She smiled big. " I am so proud of what you have learned without knowing the true you."  
  
Kagome's heart swelled knowing her mother was proud of her. " This is all so confusing mama! As much as I would like to hear more about father, and everything else..please mama tell me what happened if we were all so powerful, why am I here in the future, and the way you talk I was born a really long time ago in the past if you knew InuYasha's father. Why isn't father with us, what happened to him mama?" Tears once again made their path down her already tear stained cheeks " Why was I made to believe I was human?"  
  
"Oh Kagome, I am so sorry. If there had been another way.." She shook her head and hugged her daughter. "There was no other way to save you, and there was no way we could let you die. You were too important to me .. you were important for everyone Kagome. You are very special, one like you is only born once in many a lifetimes. Your soul is very old and ancient. It is the soul of power itself. So large no container can ever contain it, no body other than yours that can hold it all." Kagome had a flashback to Kanna's mirror and how it couldn't contain her soul, and to the time when Kikyou was resurrected and she was able to take it back from her earthen shell leaving only a small portion within her.   
  
" I don't have a lot of the information you seek. I only know that there was something terrible coming , something truly evil and foreboding. Powerful and magical beings were dying, and noone knew how to stop it. I took up council with one of my closest friends, Mira of the Unicorn clan of the North. She had the ability to see some of the future and knew that there was to be an attack on our clan and you were to be killed while a cub to keep you from stopping the evil that was foretold in a prophecy. The balances had been offset, and you were far too young and untrained to take it on. I hadn't told your father of what I had discovered, I thought I had time to prepare." Kagome's mother's eyes held a deep regret and she continued. " He went to a neighboring wolf clan, allies of ours, and Kouga's tribe. He went to meet with his father to discuss a joining of our clans, he was going to have you betrothed to their young prince Kouga. He really adored Kouga and his father was a very close friend. Mira's half brother Sei was the holder of the prophecy .."  
  
"Sei!? You know him mama?" Kagome interrupted in suprise. Kagome's mother sighed. " Yes I knew him well, as did you. We were a little worried he wouldn't approve of you being betrothed to Kouga, but I shouldn't say more than that if you have met him.. that is something for him to tell. Anyway, Mira came to me while your father was away and told me of the prophecy, and of the danger that was soon to threaten your life. She said we had to act swiftly there was no time and it was to dangerous to send word or leave word to your father." She sighed regretfully again. "So we cast a very powerful spell on you, I couldn't do it alone. My magic alone wouldn't have covered your aura, power or your scent.. it would have only changed your appearance and nothing else. So, she used the white magic of the unicorns to aid in my spell. The only one that would have been able to see the spell was those of her own blood. Even then it is a tricky spell to see. Only you may remove the spell. After the spell was cast we transported to the well outside my sister's village, the well you now use to travel across time. It was always a magical well being made from the branches of the powerful time tree's, we added a time spell to it's magic. I had no idea that it would warp around the wells magic and create it's own spell."  
  
Kagome looked very thoughtful for a few moments then her eyes grew wide with suprise. "Does..does that mean father could still be alive?"   
  
Her mother's expression was hard to read. " I.. I really don't know Kagome. I haven't had contact with anyone from the past save the instances you have confided in me. He very well could be. Ryouga, that was your father's name, was as I said very powerful. I do not know how he took our absence, but years ago when I crossed time with you and Souta.." She stopped and let loose a small sob from her throat. ".. I felt his grief at the loss of us. It was so painful.. he was my soul mate and we were robbed of our lives together." Kagome then took her mother in her arms to console her.  
  
"Mama, I am so sorry for your pain. If father still lives I will find him.. I promise you that! If it is within my power you will see him again." They were both quite for some time sobbing of their losses and pain.  
  
" I..I have to know.. how do I lift the spell mama? I don't want to lose the ability to use it though. Is there a way to do that? To where I can lift and replace it if need be? I don't think I am ready for the whole world to know yet."   
  
Her mother reached over and fingered the scroll that lay with the things she had showed to Kagome earlier. "There is a way" She said softly. She removed her hand from the scroll and reached for the amulet with the howling wolf's head on it. She chanted few words that Kagome didn't understand and it glowed briefly. She had a flashback of her mother smiling warmly from above her, with long flowing raven hair and miko robes glowing a warm violet. " You looked like you seen a ghost, Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled her most heart warming smile. "No Mama, I just remembered how you use to look." She reached her hand out and fingered her mother's short, dark, brown locks. " It was so long"  
  
Aiko smiled and took her hand from her hair and placed the amulet around Kagome's neck. "I cut it and dyed it with magic. This amulet has your father's seal. It is your's .. he placed it on your neck as a small child. It is your birth right. It shows who you are to the ones that know it. It also shows you as the true clan leader of your pack, your status as alpha bitch in mine and your father's absence."  
  
Kagome snorted and laughed. " I never thought my own mother would call me a bitch. It does explain alot, and now I can't get too mad when InuYasha calls me a bitch. I guess I should have realized that to him that is what a female was." Her mother joined her in her laughter.   
  
" Hai Kagome, that is what a female canine is." She paused and fingered the amulet on Kagome's chest. " This is how you will control the spell. I can tell you how to remove the spell, but this will function as the purpose you need. Noone will know it is nothing more than your father's crest and to show your birth right. To lift the spell say or think 'reveal me' and to place it over you again say or think 'conceal me'. You will not get all your memories back at once, but you will remember when seeing certain things or people, parts of your past." She took the sword that lay on the cloak and placed it in her daughter's hand's. " This is also your birth right, it was crafted by Toutousai from your father for you. He wanted you to weild it. "  
  
Kagome looked at the sword as if in a trance 'Toutousai?' The sword had a wolf's head carved at the end of the handle. It was black w/ what looked like emeralds for eyes. Where the neck of the wolf tapered into the handle it was the deepest purple. She held it to her chest and closed her eyes. 'Father' " I will cherish and protect these with my life."  
  
Aiko smiled affectionately, then turned Kagome around and untied the leather that the amulet was strung on, and Kagome felt a very slight weight change on her neck once it was retied. She brought her hand to pick up the amulet to see a ring had joined it.   
  
" It is a very special ring, Kagome. My mother made it, forged of different powerful magics. It will protect you, and when you find your mate it will separate into 2 and protect him as well. It will create a bond even before you mate, and It will strengthen the bond the you obtain when the mating marks are placed." Kagome turned a very odd shade of red, that made her mother giggle at her innocence.  
  
"When I met your father we wore them. And now it belongs to you."  
  
  
  
"Arigatou, Mama"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A lone brown wolf walks through the forrest. He was a large wolf, with eyes like blue flames. His paws landed gracefully and soundless, as if he were lighter than the air it seemed he was walking on. He slowed as he came to a small stream.   
  
Kouga had taken to his wolf form the moment he had set into a run away from her. He slowly lapped the fresh cool water. It was refreshing and cooled his burning soul. If wolves could frown that is the expression that you would have seen on Kouga's muzzle.   
  
' What in the hell just happened.' He sat, curling his tail protectively around his bent legs. It frustrated him to no end. . He had finally gotten what he wanted since the first time he laid eyes on her. She had been in his arms. He wasn't so naive that he didn't know she wasn't in love with him, but she had been in his arms freely. Kissed him with such passion..  
  
Kouga tilted his furry brown head in confusion. He had wanted nothing more to have stayed and laid his claim on Kagome. He glanced down at the stream, his eyes falling on his reflection in the water. ' That look in her eyes when she had seen InuKuro' He growled fiercely at his reflection. ' She should be mine, I love her, dammit!' It had taken all he had in him to walk away from her, but he had left his invitation to her. ' If she hadn't of looked so... so helpless.' He took a deep breath and released it. He could still smell her scent all about him.   
  
She reminded him of someone in his past, though he couldn't quite remember her. She was in his dreams and Kagome looked so much like her. Her scent had a familiar spike to it. he just couldn't piece it together. He sighed deep in his chest. Then he turned a few small circles in a very animal (canine) like way. Kouga lay down on the soft soil the lined the stream, and lay his head on his paws. He would keep his word and he would stay. If she needed him he would be there.   
  
He whimpered low as he thought back to the kiss they shared. The kiss that lit the fire in his soul. He blew a rough breath out of his nose, stirring up the dirt in front of his face. He placed his long bushy over his nose. 'When did I become so tired?' It was the last thought, as he drifted off to sleep. He was quick to start dreaming of her and her kisses. His ears and paw twitched slightly and showed that he indeed was dreaming. Possibly a dream that will never come true.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew! I didn't think I was ever gonna finish this! I started it months ago. Today is the 30th of Dec. and this one was started in Sept..lol. Well, there was a reason for the delay. I was typing up the other file that was to be this chapter and a sudden storm knocked the power out and erased it... I was sooooo pissed!! So it took a lil while to get back in the groove of things. I will get these out as soon as I can.. there may be other long waits for chapters, but I haven't given this up at all!!  
  
IMPORTANT..OK... Before the questions get asked about the time lines and how it couldn't possible work...She was born around the same time as InuYasha... I know that was well over the 50 years that Inu was pinned to the tree, but you gotta think they are time traveling.. so they went to the future to hide her... she found the well on her 15th b-day.. and she didn't travel to the time where she would have been 15 in the past.. she traveled way past that by over 50 years. I hope that makes sence...lol. 


	5. Chapter 4 Moonlight Meeting

Jan. 21 2004  
  
Hello minna! I am back with the next chapter... I am sure you all are thrilled! lol. I was thinkin about callin it quits when a few of my fav authors started reviewing me.. Thanks so much, Belle and Amy!! Love you guys! Also a big thanks to the other 2 reviewers: Lady Kaela and silverhawk(Reply at bottom)!   
  
A very big thanks for, PruningShears! She does the beta stuff for my story. ^_^  
  
Ok on with the story...  
  
She Who is Wolf  
  
Chapter 4 - Moonlight Meeting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome replied distracted, and very deep in thought.   
  
Everything she knew was coming down around her.   
  
"Are you not curious, even a little?"   
  
"About what mama?" She said turning a unique set of eyes to her mother.   
  
"Oh, I don't know.. Maybe about what changes there are to your appearance. Your facial features won't change all that much, but you have the most adorable ears and such a soft silky tail!" Her mother looked like she was lost to her memories. She was smiling wistfully, and her deep chocolate eyes sparkled at the memories of her daughter before she had brought her to this place.   
  
Kagome gave a small, sad smile. She brought her hand up to her father's crested medallion and whispered softly. "Reveal me."  
  
In a blink of an eye she shimmered and her hair had turned a deep onyx color with a purple cast to it. On top of her head a set of ebony wolf ears stood. Human canines became wolf fangs. On the tips of her dainty fingers were now sharp claws in place of her human and completely harmless fingernails. Both claws and fangs very deadly now.   
  
Kagome then let out a startled 'YELP' and very quickly jumped from the chair she had been seated in.  
  
"Remind me to never do that while I'm seated again. That hurt!" She was gingerly holding a very real bushy tail. 'Mama was right it really is silky.' She thought absently.   
  
She looked at her mother to see why she hadn't spoke yet. Her mother was smiling warmly at her with tears in her eyes, that were threatening to fall. "Mama.."  
  
" I am alright, Kagome dear. I am just so happy that this won't be hidden from me anymore. It just makes me reminiscent. I remember holding you in my arms when you were a baby." Her smile grew by a fraction and then she continued. " You were so cute, your little ears twitching at each small sound. Your tail wrapped firmly around my arm." She chuckled at that and Kagome joined her.   
  
She stood and went up to Kagome, and placed her hand on her cheek. " Even as beautiful as you were, I never imagined that you would grow up to be even more beautiful. I wouldn't have thought it was possible, but here you are.. so beautiful my daughter." Kagome could see the pride well up in her mother's eyes, and blushed.  
  
"Mama! Your just saying that cause your my mom."  
  
"Nonsense! Now let me at those ears, Kagome!"  
  
They both laughed at that. They talked till close to 11...  
  
"Mama, before you go to bed I would like to know something."  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Well, I've been wondering you mentioned something earlier about me being able to shift forms..." She trailed off.  
  
"Hai, there won't be much to it for you. You were very young when you mastered holding and magic in both forms. Just thinking about the form you want to take should be enough. Why don't you try it."  
  
"Okay" She closed her eyes and thought about her wolf form and her eyes snapped open glowing a haunting red as her nose and mouth were stretched to a muzzle, her legs and arms to wolf legs and paws. She picked up one paw to look at it and slipped a little on the linoleum floor, making scratching noises while she scrambled to keep her footing. Her mother laughed good heartedly at the antics, and bent down to her level and hugged her neck.   
  
"Goodnight, Kagome -chan. Have fun learning your new form. Go now, shoo, noone will recognize you. You can run the forests back there." She stood and smiled as Kagome did the slip and slide to the back door. As she stood there looking after a daughter who had already gone, she sighed and spoke. "There she goes, Ryouga. You would be so proud!" She then climbed the stairs to her room and to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Kagome got out of the door the pads of her feet gripped the ground much better and she took a few experimental steps, and seen that it wasn't that hard. 'Maybe I am a natural' She thought as the well house came into view. Then she breathed in and almost fell to the ground choking to death. 'Oh my god, what is that horrible smell!? So this is what InuYasha was talking about.' As she thought of him there was a twinge in her gut that told her she didn't need to be having these thoughts. The wolf in her was telling her to run till she couldn't anymore. Insticts won out and she took a deep breath into her mouth and broke for the door to the well house. Once inside she didn't waste any time leaping over the side, and into feudal Japan.   
  
The familiar sensations of the well's magic washed over her form. She felt the earth start to reappear below her paws. She looked up into the night sky, as it appeared through the mists. The black wolf inhaled deeply. 'Even the inside of this well smells better than that did!' She snorted, and inside she was laughing at the noise that came out. 'This is so amazing.' She thought with awe. 'I feel so strong...and completely free.'  
  
She once again turned her head skyward, past the worn opening of the well. Her face held a wolfish smirk, as thoughts of jumping out came to her mind vs. changing back and climbing. 'Only one way to find out' She thought tilting her head in curiosity.  
  
The black wolf flexed her tight muscles, pushing off the well floor as hard as she could. Much to her dismay, she was a lot stronger than she originally thought. In a shadowy blur she went up and out of the well, and a good way into the sky. She faltered looking down at the ground below that in her falter was closing in fast. She flailed some in the air. "Gah! What the hell?'   
  
Somehow, she really didn't know, she managed to land on her feet. She was trembling, her breath coming in short, fast pants. 'I --I did it... I can't believe it .... I really did it!' Her wolfen eyes were wide with suprise. They twinkled with the knowledge that she had the power to jump that high. 'I might even be able to fly like Kirara and Sesshoumaru.' The black wolf thought amazed. Her thoughts were exciting to her. 'I could run like Kouga,,well maybe not as fast as Ko--' Her thoughts were brought short as a flash of bits and pieces of memory went through her mind.  
  
...Bright blue eyes flashed...  
  
...a fanged smirk...  
  
...A field if wild flowers...  
  
...Children playing a game of tackle tag...  
  
...Her laughter...  
  
...A boy...  
  
...Blue eyes...  
  
...The boy tackling her to the ground and pinning her his smirk turning to laughter in his victory..  
  
...Their laughter...  
  
'Woah!' The black wolf whimpered and stumbled a few steps. 'What in the hell just happened... I was thinking of Kouga and-- Was..was that a memory?' Her eyes held confusion. 'The boy.. I knew him. I wonder who..' The emerald in her eyes glittered with recognition. 'T-That was Kouga, a really young Kouga.. but I'm sure it was him. I don't understand'  
  
She took a few steps that quickly became a trot, then an all out run. 'Where would he be. I..I don't know what he smells like to sniff him out.' She vaguely remembered him saying that he would be around later if she needed him. She jumped over a large tree root in her path. She landed a little ackward, but didn't seem to miss a beat. 'C'mon, Kagome, you gotta get the hang of this wolf thing. Hey! Kouga's a wolf.. he would help me right?'  
  
Kagome had only ran for what seemed like only a few minutes when she slid into another clearing. This one much smaller then the one that held the well.  
  
Startled by a rather large black wolf appearing so suddenly on his munching grounds, a small rabbit made a mad dash for the cover of the bushes and trees.   
  
The She-wolf's eyes sparkled in amusement. 'I am not going to eat you, bunny.'   
  
She took a minute to observe the small area around her. It was much brighter right here then most of the forest around her. She tilted her furry head upward, and for the first time noticed it was a full moon tonight. The wolf in the once human Kagome felt a pull on her soul at the sight of it. Her eyes glowed eerily in it's pale light. Instinct took control and her head tipped full back, nose in the air, eyes sliding closed. She felt the vibrations starting in her vocal cords as a haunting howl was released from her throat. Her song deep and thick with feeling. She had never felt more calm, more whole in her entire life. Kagome slowly lowered her head as the last notes passed her lupine lips.   
  
'Odd, I feel as if I am anticipating something.' This odd new feeling.. this instinct told her she was waiting for something. She just didn't know what it was. Her ears were in alert swiveling this way and that, detecting each little noise from the owl flapping strong wings above her to the insects scattering below her. She was so lost in awe of her senses that she jumped when her howl was answered with an even more haunting howl.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The brown wolf still lay asleep by the small stream. He was curled up for warmth. The sweet slumber he had found was abruptly stolen from him when a howl not to far in the distance sounded and startled him. His eyelids flew open, and his head jerked up from his paws. Leaving his tail to fall to the ground with a soft 'thump'.  
  
Kouga listened to the wolf's song with full attention. He was listening to how the tones blended together in the melody. A wolf's song was that of feelings. They told stories, of loss, of love, of happiness, of loneliness, and of longing. So many emotions could be felt within a howl. They were used as communication during hunts, and to other clans over staying their welcome within a territory. Each tone to the song had a meaning or feeling.   
  
The wolf stood up from off the ground. 'Lonely..such a sad song.' As he listened he tried to identify the wolf . 'So familiar...but not of my clan' His held tilted in thought. 'Who..?' The song ended with that thought. His eyes slid closed and tilted his own head back as a deeper howl was released from him in response to hers. The howl was made up of many of the very same emotions. 'Kagome, where are you now?'  
  
His head lowered slowly, and before he knew what was going on his feet were moving towards where the howl that pulled at his very soul had sounded. Slow at first, but quickly gaining speed.   
  
At the same time in the direction he was heading a black wolf was being pulled by his howl. They were heading straight for one another.   
  
Kagome had become a shadow on the landscape. Lithe in her movements. Yes, she was suited to this form. She could feel the power coiling in her legs with each graceful thrust. She felt something fly past her, and skidded to a stop. The dust stirred by her abrupt stop. She turned around and standing about 10 feet away was a large brown wolf. She was imeadiatly drawn to his eyes. Electric blue shining in the dark. There was some recognition, but at the moment she couldn't put her paw on it.   
  
They stood there looking at each other in surprise for what seemed like forever. He stepped closer, and her insticts had her stiffening. She was surprised when the wolf spoke. It was a language she was sure that yesterday she wouldn't have understood, but his words were clear and she understood them perfectly.  
  
" I will not harm you"   
  
Her eyes fell from his and released a breath in relief. Then she was the one to step closer. Then she really looked at him and was surprised to feel a reaction to him in her body. 'H-He's beautiful!" Her mind stuttered. 'Kagome get a grip!' She didn't understand all of her insticts, but now they were telling her it was attraction. The She - wolf in her was sizing him up as a potential alpha male, and possible mate. She looked back at his face and noticed he was checking her out too. His eyes also wide with surprise. 'His eyes...blue...' There was a bright flash in her mind as it was filled with images.   
  
The moment Kouga had passed her it had sent a jolt through him he was so startled he had stopped running in his famous slide. 'Beautiful!' Was the only thought he was able to form. Something in his brain was trying to register familiarity. He wondered if she was even real, and not an aparition. She-wolves usually didn't glow in the moonlight, but she did. He found it amazing. Her eyes burned his soul, an unusual shade amongst wolves. Same as him. Hers had emerald and a darker ambered swirled in the right way and mix. He breathed in. 'She even smells amazing.'  
  
Kouga was watching the black wolf as her eyes went wide and started to sway a little, but managed to stay upright. He came a few steps closer to her, but stopped when her head jerked up and she looked at him in stiff surprise for a moment. Suddenly her eyes sparkled with amusment, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth with a wolfish smile. "I remember you... Ko-chan."   
  
Kouga's eyes widened at the name. He had been called that before.. but when, and .. "Who.." Before he could finish his sentence she had tackled him to the ground and stood over him pinning him. For a moment he felt threatened and stiffened his forelegs on her chest, his lips curling in a snarl. He started to growl, but stopped short at the laughter in her eyes and face. His eyes lowered fractionaly in confusion.  
  
Kagome had been barely able to control herself after she had adjusted to what she was now going to call a memory blast. She remembered all about Kouga from her childhood now.. the rest was fuzzy, but she remember him. Her best friend. Her current problems were forgotten and her heart had filled with joy at the sight of him. She tried to control herself she really did, but he was so cute when he was confused. So she had resorted to an old childhood behavior of theirs and had tackled him. It had felt so wonderful too! She was the victor this time. And, when he had tried to growl at her. She just couldn't hide her amusment at that.   
  
She waited for him to try to struggle and challenge her dominance. She had usually been the one in his possition when they were cubs. He seemed to be staring in wide awe at her neck. 'The medallion.. Father's crest.' she thought.   
  
She got a scandalous twinkle in her eyes, and licked the side of his muzzle where the folds of his lips meet. To a wolf it wasn't a kiss. It was used in greeting someone higher up in the pack order or when you were asking for forgivness.  
  
When Kouga lowered his eyes they had landed on a crest nestled in the fur of her neck. 'Ryouga's crest...What in the sam hell is going on!?' He knew there were very few members left of that clan, and none of them was a young she-wolf like her. No wolf was like her. He was brought out of his stupor feeling something warm and wet slide accross the side of his muzzle. He looked back up at her wide eyed.  
  
"Was afraid I lost you there for a minute. Is this how you should greet your best friend?" She said in amusement.   
  
" Who.. are you?" Came his soft reply.  
  
The black wolf sighed and stepped off of him. "You don't remember." She said sadly.   
  
He rolled over onto his legs and stood. She was sitting with her back to him "I'm sorry... but I don't think I have ever met you. Maybe, I favor someone else. I knew someone like you once, but I don't remember her name. She died very young." He paused. "What was his name, maybe I can help you find him?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes pools of sadness. She sighed. " I have found him, Kouga." She said softly. " I guess you wouldn't remember, it has been 63 years for you."  
  
His eyes went wide again, and he closed the distance between then and looked her straight in the eye. "Who are you?" He breathed out. Their noses were almost touching.  
  
He would have been able to tell she was blushing if not for her black fur. He was so close to her and she still remembered the kiss they had shared only hours ago. It heated her body. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Well, I guess better get this over with. I need your help , Kouga. You said if I needed you.. that you would be near by."  
  
Kouga growled and asked her again. More forcefully this time. "Who. Are. You?" He noticed her flinch at his heated words then he continued. " How do you know what I said tonight? Only two other's were there and neither were wolves."  
  
The She-wolf sighed deeply. ' I guess there is no other way, but to show him. He wouldn't believe me if I told him.' She backed up a few steps looking him straight in the eyes. "Hai, Kouga, one of them is a wolf. She just didn't know it at the time." Kouga's eyes went wide, as the wind picked up and started to stir around her. Paws became hands and feet, her muzzle retreating to reveal a more human face, hair on her head growing long and whipping around her, hair disappearing everywhere else. When the wind died down she was crouched before him in her paw print pj's looking up at him with sad eyes.   
  
"K-Kagome!" He seen the wolf ears on her head and the claws on her hand as she stood shakily unuse to going from 4 legs to 2. His voice became ragged. "What the hell did you do to her! Where is she..d-did you absorb her like that filth Naraku?" His wolf voice had turned angry towards the end, and had backed her into a tree. Winds rushing around him, changing his form. He placed a clenched fist on both sides of her head.  
  
Kagome shook her head. His eyes were so expressive she had never seen anything like them..save one and she didn't want to dwell on that now. She seen the anger plain as day, but it was laced with fear .. for her. "Wait, Kouga, please listen. Noone absorbed me... this. is. me!" She sighed and said. "Here I'll show you." She tore her eyes from his and grasped the medallion in her hand. "Reveal me". There was a rush of magic hummed around her and she was human again, sad at the loss she felt.  
  
Kouga gasped, and stared at her in awe. His eyes slowly started to feel with tears, and it shook Kagome to her core. He said nothing as he embraced her as tight as he dared without crushing her. "I-I thought you had been absorbed, d-don't you ever scare me like that again!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SilverHawk- I am not really sure on the pairing, but I wanted to warn you that I am leaning in a BIG way towards my Kouga. I am sorry that you won't be staying in that case. In the Anime I agree that she shouldn't be with anyone but InuYasha, but this is fanfiction.. different story.. different circumstances. There is a small chance for InuYasha... but like I said I have a thing for Kouga. So who knows.. I hope you will stay with us tho! 


End file.
